


Responsible

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis cleans up after Prince Ravus.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret & Ignis Scientia
Series: Random Roleswaps [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis opens the door and pauses, confused. Ravus’ black boots are toppled over in the middle of the hall. Ravus hasn’t left his shoes like that since he was a child. Ignis used to pick them up, until he realized that picking up after Ravus would only enable bad habits. Still, Ignis works for the crown, for Ravus, and he’ll _always_ take care of his beloved prince. He decides that Ravus has behaved well enough lately to justify tidying up his entranceway now. Ignis also straightens out Ravus’ jacket in the process, shedding his own and climbing neatly out of his shoes. 

He wanders into the rest of the apartment, and that too is a surprising mess—takeout dishes are all over the counter, a hoodie’s draped across the floor, several movies and games have been pulled out of their cases, and the coffee table’s askew. The couch cushions need fluffing. Books are open all over the dining table. Ignis shakes his head at no one in particular, and a long sigh comes out of him. He knew this would have to happen sooner or later. He’d come to bring council reports and make a nutritious dinner, because they haven’t had time for a proper sit-down meal in a while, but there’s barely any room to even put the papers down. The kitchen will need to be tidied before any dinner can happen. Ignis gets to work. 

He deals with the living room first—straightening the furniture, smoothing out the cushions, picking everything up off the floor. It takes a good twenty minutes before he can finally move onto the kitchen, although first he has to stop to change the garbage in both rooms. He has enough discarded clothes that he might also want to start a load of laundry. But food first. It’s important that Ravus keeps a regular mealtime schedule.

He’s just started on the island counter when Ravus finally wanders out of his bedroom. His white hair’s uncommonly mussed, his clothes unusually disheveled. He looks at Ignis with wide eyes, even though they’ve known each other almost all their lives and Ignis pops over all the time. Then Ravus looks at the living room—the _clean_ living room—and hurriedly flushes pink. Ignis can see the embarrassment turning into defensiveness and isn’t surprised when Ravus snaps, “I was going to clean up!”

“I’m sure,” Ignis hums. He can’t help teasing, “But you didn’t. Honestly, Your Highness. If you’re going to live outside of the Citadel, you really must learn to clean up after yourself.”

Ravus looks instantly scandalized. He never takes well to being chastised. “I do! It’s not my fault! I just a had a late night with Gladio—he wouldn’t let me leave training even though I had a ton of homework, and then I had to go over the council reports—”

Ignis quirks a brow as though to say _none of that is an excuse_ , even though, all together, it sort of is. Ignis understands that Ravus leads an incredibly difficult life. Ravus turns pinker and insists, “I’m not lazy!”

Ignis knows that. Ravus has fought tooth and nail to keep up. He’s one of the fiercest, most determined princes Lucis has probably ever had. He’ll be a nightmare of a king someday. But he’s _Ignis’_ nightmare, and it’s so hard to resist poking fun at his beloved prince. Ravus never has enough _fun_.

He doesn’t seem to be enjoying Ignis’ good-natured teasing now. So Ignis relents. “It’s alright.” He even reaches out to pat Ravus’ arm, which seems to calm Ravus, at least a little. Ignis is the only one who ever seems able to do that. “You can go rest a bit longer if you like. I’ll need some time to make dinner.”

“I’ll help you,” Ravus says, but Ignis shakes his head. Ravus wrinkles his nose.

He begrudgingly mutters, “Thank you,” and trudges back off. His door slams shut behind him. Ignis gets back to work, fondly chuckling to himself and wishing he’d taken pictures of the mess to send Gladiolus.


End file.
